Survival
by Aleah Williford
Summary: Amy is a new version of Project Alice. She is faster, stronger, and smarter. As she walks the streets of Raccoon City, she meets up with Alice, and Rain, the only survives left from the Hive. The 3 women bond over a course of time, but Amy's little secret about her being the new project Alice, met put a stop to there friendship. O.C/Rain.
1. I'm Amy

Hi my name is Amy. I'm 17 years old. I am a test subject for the Umbrella company. I escape. I found a file on me, before I left. I was a new version of project Alice, but i'm supposed to be a faster, stronger, smarter version. I been being tested on for 3 years. I don't know how strong, or fast i really am, but I have figured out how smart I have become. Thats how I escaped, out smarting the guards, and using my senses to know where more of them were coming from. I haven't been out of the world yet. I don't know how bad things are out there, but all I know is, I'm ready…

Amy walked through the dead bodies of soldiers she just killed. She searched there pockets to find a security key to open the sealed door. Amy was wearing a hospital robe to cover her body. She looked down to see where she had to rip out the needles, they were healed already. Amy walked outside. Everything was in ruins. Cars crashed everywhere. Amy could smelled the smoke of fires, and dead bodies. Broken glass was everywhere. As Amy walked down the streets, she saw no signs of anyone. Amy reached an guns store, she wanted to change from her hospital robes, to something more comfortable. Amy put on a bulletproof vest. then a black shirt over it. She grabbed a pair of jeans. they were a little baggy, but she didn't care, they were the only ones left. Amy grabbed a leather belt, then she put on socks, and black leather boots. Amy walked over to a mirror. She put a hand through her black, short hair. Amy gave a little smirk.

" Badass" Amy said nodding her head, and smirking still.

Amy grabbed a hunter's knife, and slipped it into her right boot. She than grabbed another one and put it in a knife pocket she had on her belt, to the side. She put a pistol in her other side pocket. Amy than grabbed a shotgun with a strap on it. she throw it over her back. Than grabbed an assault rifle to hold as she walked the sidewalk. As Amy walked down the sidewalk. She felt a pain go through her body. She dropped to knees screaming in pain. She looked at both her arms. There was something moving inside of them. Amy's eyes went into the back of her head. Amy fell backwards. She curled in a ball, she was twitching and screaming in agony. After a good 10 minutes of pain and suffering. The pain stopped. Amy got up slowly. She stumbled as she took a couple of steps down the sidewalk. After a couple of more steps she started to walk normally again. As Amy walked down the streets of a damaged Raccoon City, She was wondering what the hell was inside of her. It was beginning to get dark. and Amy senses started to kick in. Nighttime is when the monsters want to come out and play. Amy was trying to find shelter. She needed to find people, but how was she going to tell them she was infected with the T-virus, and that she didn't know what else was inside of her. While Amy was thinking about this, she saw a smoke in the distance, while the sun was setting. Amy started to walk over to the fire hoping that the people were friendly.


	2. Meeting New People

Rain, and Alice were sitting outside by a fire. They both had sleeping bags, some food and water. Rain knew that Alice was infected with the T-virus. She knew that she was faster, stronger, and smarter, than a normal person. Rain, and Alice were talking.

" So what are we going to do now?", asked Rain, looking from the fire to Alice.

" Try to survive I guess, right now I can't figure out what to do", said Alice.

" Survive that all you can think about doing", said Rain getting a little angry.

" What else do-", said Alice,before she heard something out from the distance, Rain didn't hear anything.

Rain noticed that something was off, when Alice stopped talking, and was looking out in the distance. Alice grabbed her revolver. Rain went to grab her pistol. The two women got up from where they were sitting. Alice was pointing her gun towards, where the city was, Rain did the same thing. Alice could hear footsteps, she could tell they weren't zombie footsteps, but of a person coming.

Amy was walking closer, and closer towards the fire. Amy knew two women were there and pointing to guns towards her. Amy proceeded to do the same. She grabbed her pistol, and pointed towards the women. Rain pulled the trigger, by accident, She was getting nervous, and shot the person. The bullet hit Amy in the shoulders. she fell, and let out a small scream. Alice looked at Rain.

"My Bad", said Rain, before following Alice towards the girl.

Before the girls got to Amy, her shoulder was already healed, and stronger. Amy was getting up, by time Alice, and Rain reached Amy. Amy stood up in front of Alice, and Rain. Amy broke the silence.

" My name is Amy", said Amy putting out her hand for a shake.

" Alice", said Alice shaking her hand." And this is Rain".

" Nice to meet you, i'm sorry for startling you", said Amy.

" I'm sorry for my friend shooting you", said Alice looking at Rain, and raising an eyebrow.

" I didn't get shot, must of been something else", said Amy trying to hide the fact that it was her, that had been shot, but healed herself.

" But I heard a scream", said Alice.

" Must have been something else", said Amy rubbing her shoulder that had just been shot at.

" Are you all by yourself?", asked Rain.

" Yeah, I am", said Amy. " Is it just you too".

" Yep", said Rain.

" You can come join us if you want', said Alice.

" Uh, ok", said Amy walking behind Rain, and Alice backed to their camp.

They went to the small camp, Alice, and Rain has set up. Alice, and Rain sat back down. Amy stay standing up looking around still making sure it was safe. Amy sat down after a moment of looking out for anything. She remained silent. She was too busy in her thoughts. Amy had just escape the umbrella company prison, with abilities she couldn't even imagine what she has. She couldn't tell the two people she just met, that would just cause more problems. Amy was so deep in thoughts that she couldn't hear Alice calling her name, it wasn't until Alice shook her shoulder that she noticed her name was being called.

" Amy, where did you come from?", said Alice,finally getting Amy's attention

" Uh, I been hiding in town, by myself, I found a couple of good hiding spots where the dead couldn't get me even if they tried", said Amy lying about where she was really from.

" Have you been by yourself this whole time", asked Alice.

" Yeah, You two are the first I met in awhile, I thought I was the last person on earth", said Amy giving a little laugh,

" Where thinking the same thing" Said Rain.

" I think any survivor right now is thinking that" said Amy looking at Rain, and giving another small smile.

" So how old are you?", asked Rain.

" Just turned 17", said Amy saying something truthful to them for once.

" You're just a kid, and you been surviving all this time by yourself", said Rain looking shocked.

" Yeah, well I grew up with 2 older brothers, so I knew how to handle myself, and learn how to take people out at the drop of a dime", said Amy.

Amy hasn't seen her brother in years, ever since her father put her in the umbrella prison, to be tested like an animal. Her father was the leader of the umbrella company.

" I grew up with brothers too, 2 older, one younger, my dad was in the miltary, one of my older brothers joined too, while my other older one became a cop, I worked as a soldier for umbrella, and my younger brother was still figuring out what to do with his life", said Rain.

" I had a younger sister, and a older brother, my older brother was in the navy, and my younger sister worked as a store manger, and I worked at secretary for umbrella.", said Alice.

" Even though, me and Alice worked for umbrella, we are now anti-umbrella, and we want to stop them whenever we can they did so much damage to me, and Alice, espically at the Hive, where we met, and I lost my team.", said Rain giving small backstory about the Hive.

Amy read a file on the Hive, and what happen down there, it said everyone died, besides the fact of project Alice, and the project nemesis.

" The Hive, that where Project Alice was born, and then that guy Matt went to the Nemesis program, but both of them are still locked up.", said Amy.

Alice, and Rain looked at each other, then at Amy.

" Amy, don't freak out, but i'm project Alice, I escape, and met back up Rain, saving her ass once again", said Alice looking at Rain when the last part of her sentence was said.

" I was fine on my on", snapped Rain.

" You got bit again", said Alice. " You were lucky I had a spare cure to help you again".

" Yay, Project Alice come to save my ass again, i'm so grateful", said Rain with sarcasm as she laid in her sleeping bag, and closed her eyes.

" Bitch…",whispered Alice, as she got in her sleeping.

Amy watched both women go to bed. Amy stayed sitting, finally she curled up in a ball, and went to sleep, hoping the two women don't find about her secret.


	3. Nightmare

**Amy was tossing and turning in the dirt. Amy could feel the T- virus getting worse inside her body. She can feel it growing inside of her, but at the same time she was sleeping, and having a nightmare, about what they put her through. **

******Nightmare:**

**_Amy was laying on a silver table. Doctors were putting needles in her, taking needles out. Putting more doses in her, while she out cold on the table. Amy Heart monitor was speeding up, as the higher dose was reaching her veins. As the doctors left her alone, she woke up. She sat up with pain coursing throughout her body. Amy ripped a small piece of her hospital robe. She put it in her mouth, since she knew this was going to be painful ripping the needle out of her body. She ripped out the first couple, She laid back down, biting as hard as she could, surprised she didn't break her teeth while doing so. Tears grow in her eyes as this was the most pain she has endorsed, and knew it wasn't over yet. As she finished pulling all the needles she laid back down. When she sat out she looked at her right arm noticing that her wounds were healing at a super fast rate. She watched with her very eyes, as the blood soaked back through her skin, and new skin was growing covering the wound. All the pain in her body disappeared all at once, and she felt her body stronger even though she went through all that trauma. she read some files on Project Alice, The Hive, herself Project Amy, Nemesis Project, and so on. as the nightmare started to actually pick up she was awoken by someone._**

**__****End of Nightmare.**

**Alice, woke up to the sound of whimpering, small crys, and someone talking in their sleep. Alice looked at Rain, and noticed she was sleeping peacefully. Alice then looked at there new addition to their group, Amy was the one making all of those sounds. Alice walked over to Amy, and tried waking her up. When Alice finally got her up, Amy tried crawling away from Alice with fear that she would hurt her, or that Amy stated in talking in her sleep that she was infected with the T-virus, and had super human abilities, better than Project Alice, but at the same time, maybe Alice could help her with the T-virus, since she was Project Alice, and been through the same thing herself. While Amy was still trying to crawl away, Alice grabbed her arm, and stop her from going any further, but Amy knew she could get away in a heartbeat, since she was stronger than Project Alice, because she was a newer version. Alice pulled Amy in a small hug. Alice was trying to claim Amy down. After Alice let go, Amy claim down a little bit, Alice asked what it was about. **

**" ****Do you want to talk about", asked Alice.**

**" ****No, it was just a small nightmare, I kind of have those a lot sometimes", said Amy.**

**" ****Just a small nightmare", said Alice raising an eyebrow to that comment.**

**" ****Yeah, ever since things have gone to hell, I been having them you know, thinking how I may new see my family again, or that i'm going to run into my family, but there either dead, or a zombie, I can't live to see that", said Amy, being half truthful, and half lying.**

**Amy was afraid, and did have some nightmares of seeing her family dead, or walking around a zombie. but she was lying on the fact of the new nightmare occurring about what happen to her. **

**" ****Its ok, I been having nightmares about that kind of stuff too, worried of what had happen to my family, but right now I guess you, and Rain, have been becoming my family. Which is nice on your end, but a nightmare on Rain's end.", said Alice.**

**" ****Heard that!", said Rain getting up from all the noise, that been going on.**

**" ****How long have you been awake", asked Amy.**

**" ****Long enough, from you", said Rain.**

**" ****Be nice", said Alice getting up from her spot next to Amy stretching.**

**Rain got up too, as Amy watched the two of them pack, she was still thinking on her nightmare, and the chills she gets from thinking about it. As the two of them finished, Alice, and Rain leaded to their truck the keep a distance away from where they were camping. As they got to the truck, Alice went to the drivers side, and Rain, and Amy both started fighting over the front passenger side.**

**" ****Hey kid, in the back", said Rain pointing to the back seat.**

**" ****Who made you in charge", said Amy crossing her arms.**

**" ****The fact that i'm older", said Rain, crossing her arms as well.**

**" ****I'm taller, so I need the leg room", said Amy.**

**" ****only by a couple of inches", said Rain giving Amy a little push, showing Amy she someone not to mess with.**

**Amy knew that fact that she give Rain push and knock her out, or one punch and knock her head clean off, but Amy just stood her ground, and pretended to fall backwards. Amy gave her a small weak push that Amy didn't realize her strenght, and Rain was on the ground. Alice noticed this act, and came out of the drive side, to Rain getting up, and Amy still leaning on the truck from where Rain pushed her first. As Rain got up to pick a fight with Amy, Alice got involved to break it up. Before Rain could punch Amy, Alice grabbed Rain and throw her back to the truck. Alice had her arm on Rain chest, holding her back. Due to the T-virus Alice was way stronger than Rain, and Rain had a small fear of Alice due to this. When Alice knew Rain was claim down enough she let go. **

**" ****Ok both of you in the backseat, since you two are going to fight like children", said Alice.**

**As Rain went to go sit on the other side behind Alice, She rammed her shoulder into Amy's shoulder. Amy didn't move or anything just stood there like a rock, while Rain lost her balance, and fell back down to the floor. Rain found this odd. Amy gave out her hand to help Rain up. but Rain just pushed it away, and helped herself up. Both women had a small stare down before they got in the truck. What both women didn't know was that deep down inside they were starting to have feelings for each other.**


	4. On the Road

**Author's note: This one is short, but I promise the next one is going to be very long, plus I just got back from a 4 day vacation, so I'm sorry for not updating.**

The trio has been on the road for about 3 hours. Its been a very silent road trip, with Alice focused on the road, Rain Sleeping, and Amy daydreaming out the window. Alice wanted to get to know Amy a little more with them only just meeting for the first time. Alice can tell there is something wrong with her, like she wants to her something, but at same doesn't. Since Alice the T-virus is inside of her she can sense when something is wrong. Alice can look into Amy's eyes and tell their is pain, and anger, but at the same time, she can see the kid in her, the innocence.

"So Amy, where are you from, before every...you know went to shit", said Alice not letting her eyes off the road.

"Pittsburgh", said Amy remembering her past life. " Its was a nice part of Pittsburgh, My two brothers Danny who was 19, and Jason who was 21, my mom and step-dad, who I consider as my real dad, since my real dad didn't give a fuck about us until later in our lives. My step dad was in the military, he was gone a lot, but when he came back I never left his side, I was a daddy's girl", Laughed Amy." I want to be just like him, join the military, be a hero like him, then raise a family. then my real dad came after to me and my brother for full custody, he won , I ran away about the same time the world was ending", Amy would usually be crying, but her heart had hardened over the 3 years she was tested on.

Alice could see the pain in her eyes. Alice drove a couple more miles, before finding an abandoned motel. Amy was about to go and help Alice look around before Alice stopped her.

" Why can't I go", asked Amy.

" Probably because you're a kid, and will get yourself killed", said Rain.

" I'm not a kid, I can handle myself, and kick your ass", said Amy.

" I like to see you try", laughed Rain.

" I'm going alone, you two stay here", said Alice getting out of the car.

" Why do I have to stay", said Rain.

" Because your being a pain in my ass", said Alice slamming the door.

After the room was clear, she went back to the truck to get their things . They went into the motel.

" Ok you two share a room, while I will be next door, there is a door connecting the rooms, so will be able to help each", said Alice.

" Wait why do me and Rain, have to be together", asked Amy.

" Because my senses are higher, and i'm a light sleeper so if anything is out of place I will know about it, while you two don't", said Alice.

" Whatever", Said Rain as she went into the room.

Alice went to the room next to Amy and Rain room. Amy was getting ready for bed she took off her black shirt, then her bulletproof vest, to reveal her body, which was skinny, but muscular. Rain stared in awe, surprised how fit the young women was.

" You can stop staring now", said Amy turning around to look at Rain, and give a small smile.

Amy walked towards Rain, standing eye to eye with her. Amy was taller than her at standing at 5"6, and Rain only 5"4. Amy still had a smile on her face. Amy pushed Rain on to the bed, then getting on top of her, and gave her a deep kiss on the lips, Rain return the kiss making it deeper. Rain rolled over so she was on top.

" I like being dominated in times like this", said Rain giving a little smile.

" I don't give a shit, just fuckin kiss me", said Amy.

The two made out for about 6 minutes, before their was a knock on their door, and they heard Alice voice on the other side of the door, seeing how the two were, Amy got up grabbing a red t-shirt, and throwing it on before Rain open the door.

" Hey I just wanted to see how you too were", said Alice standing in the doorway.

" We fine, just getting ready for bed", said Rain.

" Ok, I will be in the next room over", said Alice.

" Ok good night", said Rain.

" Night", said Alice as she turned to walk back to her room.

Rain closed the door, and got into bed, where Amy was already laying above the blankets. Amy got into the blankets once Rain got saddled. Amy slept on her side, with her arm around Rain. The two slept, with Amy's chin on top of Rain's, and with her hands holding. The two talked before going to bed.

" I never thought I would find another women to love", said Amy closing her eyes.

" Same here", said Rain.

The two fall asleep for a big day tomorrow.


	5. Let me shed some light

**Amy slept in. Alice came in to see Rain just waking up laying on Amy, with her sleeping on her back, and Rain using her shoulder as a pillow. Rain got up, and started cleaning the guns. Amy's bag was on the desk, zipped open, with her clothes, wallet, and other stuff she keep in there. While Rain was leaning against the desk cleaning her pistol, she knocked over Amy's bag, with some of her clothes, and her wallet falling open. Rain went over to pick up her stuff. Rain stopped in place when she saw Amy's wallet open, to see her old schools I.D. She look different from how she looks now. it says**

**Amy Weisker**

**J.R**

**Age:17**

**Amy's school picture, she had dirty blonde hair, a little bit darker than Alices. She still had her light, blue eyes. Amy was wearing a green flannel, with a black t-shirt underneath. Rain flipped the black leather wallet, to see a couple more of pictures. The first one Rain saw, was her family. Amy's step father was in the back wearing his military uniform. Her mother with long blonde hair, with the same light blue eyes Amy has. the bottom row had to the left Danny with black hair, and green eyes, Amy in the middle, and Jason to the right, having black hair, but blue eyes. The next picture was Amy, and her brothers. Jason was standing tall in a military uniform like his step father. Danny wearing Jeans, and a dress shirt, while Amy had again dirty blonde hair, and a black t-shirt on, and jeans. The last picture in Amy's wallet took Rain by shock, it was a picture of Amy wearing a t-shirt with a metal band on it, jeans, she had her black hair, her eyes looked a little darker. Amy's had her arms around a smaller, younger women then Amy, who had long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a piercing on her right eyebrow. Rain flipped the picture to the back to see words written on the back.**

**" ****I love you forever, and ever, never forget that"-Kelly.**

**Alice came over to see what Rain was looking at. Alice looked through the pictures. What both girls didn't know was that Amy was up, and watching them look through her stuff, she didn't mind.**

**" ****You know it rude to look through other peoples stuff, right", said Amy sitting up with a half grin on her face, and cocking an eyebrow.**

**" ****Rain was looking first", said Alice pointing at Rain, putting all of the blame on her.**

**" ****Thanks for throwing me under the bus, bitch", said Rain angrily.**

**Amy got up to walk to the bathroom, to brush her teeth, Rain followed closing the door behind them. **

**" ****Hey who was that girl in the picture, you had your hands on", asked Rain.**

**" ****Girlfriend", said Amy.**

**" ****What happen to her", asked Rain.**

**Amy tensed up, its been 3 years since she last saw her girlfriend who was dead, because of her.**

**" ****She died, it was my fault, I just sneaked out of my father's house, and we went to this abandoned mall to have some fun, it was around the time they re-opened the Hive…..**

******FLASHBACK:**

**Amy was chasing Kelly throughout the mall. Both girls were laughing and screaming their hearts out, not caring if the dead would hear them. Amy finally caught up Kelly, picking her up and throwing her over her shoulder. Kelly was punching Amy's back. Amy put her down near a fountain. Both girls leaning against the fountain. Amy gave Kelly a kissed on the lips. Kelly started taking off Amy's black leather jacket throwing it to the side, revealing a black tank top underneath. Amy pulled away. **

**" ****Kelly, you know I love you so much, and will never live you", said Amy looking into her girlfriend's eyes.**

**" ****Same here babe", said Kelly.**

**" ****Forever, and ever", said Amy putting her hand in Kelly's. **

**Amy, and Kelly have been dating since the 7th grade, not caring what anyone thought, They were happy, and in love, thats all that mattered to them. While Amy, and Kelly were sharing their last moments together, they heard the dead coming. Amy pulled a pistol from her jean's wristband, knowing there was dead, but not this much. Amy pulled Kelly to their feet. Amy shot a couple of incoming zombies. **

**" ****Move!", shouted Amy pulling Kelly's arm in the opposite dirticion they were coming from.**

**Amy was ahead by a little bit with Kelly shortly behind her. Kelly tripped over her own feet from running so fast. Amy heard the fall, and turned around to go help her. She shot a couple of zombies coming towards Kelly. When Amy was almost close, a hidden zombie tackled Amy. Amy shot of a bullet hitting the zombie. Amy throw the zombie off her, and ran back. She tried firing the gun, but it was out of bullets. Amy ran full speed to the zombie on top of Kelly. Amy tackled the zombie, with Amy on top. Amy firmly grabbed the zombie head, and twisted it until she heard a crack. Amy got up not caring that there was some blood on her. Amy saw Kelly leaning against the wall holding her wrist. Their was blooding pouring down her wrist. Amy crawled towards Kelly.**

**" ****Let me see", said Amy.**

**" ****No", said Kelly.**

**" ****Please", said Amy. **

**Kelly stayed silent letting Amy remove her hand from her wrist. There was a big bite mark on her wrist. **

**" ****Dammit!", shouted Amy throwing the pistol against the wall then placing her head against the wall. she then slammed her fist against it.**

**" ****Amy, you know what you must do", said Kelly. **

**Amy faced towards Kelly, walking a couple of steps, and then crouching down to meet her girlfriend eyed to eye.**

**" ****I can't", said Amy.**

**" ****You must, I rather you do it, then become one of those things, and kill innocent people", said Amy.**

**" ****No", said Amy dropping her head, and letting tears escape her eyes.**

**" ****Amy…", whispered Kelly.**

**" ****I can't do it, I love you, I can't lose you, I will die without you", cried Amy. **

**" ****I love you too babe", said Kelly, putting two fingers under Amy's chin, and lifting her head up so they would met face to face. **

**They shared their last kiss. while they were kissing Amy went to grab her switchblade from her back pocket, but before Amy could do it, Umbrella soldiers came behind Amy taking her away. Amy was kicking, and screaming for them to let go.**

**" ****Let go of me you chicken shit", shouted Amy still kicking and screaming. **

**" ****Sir, we got her", said the soldier in his ear peice. **

**" ****Good, bring her back, I have something in mind, so she doesn't run away again" said the man on the radio. **

**The soldier started to pull her towards the helicopter. The stuck a needle in her giving her something to knock her out, before everything fade to black she heard a gunshot. The gunshot rang through her ears, then everything faded to black.**

******END OF FLASHBACK.**

**Amy was staring in the mirror with Rain leaning against the wall listening.**

**" ****The bastards killed her", said Amy." I loved her". Amy dropped her head.**

**Rain walked over, and put her arms around Amy. Amy put her head back up to see in the mirror Rain had her arm around her. Rain laying her head on her shoulder, with her eyes closed. **

**" ****You know I thought I would never find someone I loved like her", said Amy crying.**

**Amy removed Rain's arms.**

**" ****But I can't through that again, it almost killed me the first time", said Amy looking away from Rain.**

**" ****It won't happen again, because I can handle myself, and i'm a train combat soldier, I'm not going anywhere", said Rain placing a hand on Amy's cheek, **

**" ****And the fact your a stubborn bitch", laughed Amy.**

**" ****Yeah, that too", Rain laughed along with Amy.**

**The two started to share a passion kiss, before Alice knocked on the door telling them they need to go.**

**Rain, and Amy existed the bathroom holding hand. Alice caught this while packing the last of the stuff.**

**" ****Did I miss something", asked Alice.**

**" ****Not a thing", said Amy.**

**Rain, and Amy got in the back, while Alice took the drivers sit. They three women went on their down the road.**

**********Author's note: sorry this took so long, but i did make it long, and gave some more backstory on Amy, on how she got caught by her Dad, and was infected with the T-virus. And Alice can not sense Amy being infected, because umbrella knew that Project was still out there, and if Project Amy ever escape, and meet with Project Amy, the two of them would team up and take out umbrella since they are both are very powerful, I will explain it more in the story. The next chapter will have a lot of action, and you will see Project Amy in action. along with some other stuff. Oh and Rain, and Alice do not know who Albert Weisker is yet.**


End file.
